Blythe Moments
by Busy Nothings
Summary: A collection of vignettes focusing on the third generation that together compose a sequel to Once, of Ingleside. We've read about a Blythe and a Ford. Now it's time for a Meredith.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you thinking, Rilla-my-Rilla?" Walter Blythe asked his youngest sister one enchanted spring evening as he came upon her in an enchanted little dell of Rainbow Valley.

Her still young and demure face seemed to have scooped the stars from the heavens and deposited their shining light into the beauty of her hazel eyes. The wind slightly lifted her brownish red hair from her shoulders, letting out a contented, heartfelt laugh. Time had been kind to her, and from looking at her, you couldn't really tell that she was the mother of five rambunctious children.

She smiled as her brother sat next to her, It had been nearly three years since he returned to them, but now and then, she still had to remind herself that hadn't really died at Courcelette during The Great War. Not only was he very much alive, though he couldn't remember who he was, he had married and had two children. His wife had died as a result of injuries she sustained in an automobile accident. That accident had taken away his wife, but brought back the memories that had eluded him for nine years. He returned to Glen St. Mary with his children, and with the love of their family, they began to heal after the loss of their wife and mother.

Almost a year ago, he married Una Meredith and the two of them were very happy together, raising Hope and Tenny in an enchanted house called Hope's Cove. Rilla felt that finally everything was as it should be, and couldn't have been happier than she was when Walter found her.

"Hello Walter. I was thinking of how wonderful spring is here in the Glen and on P.E.I. as a whole. We wait from November to April through months of constant cold and dreariness just to see the rebirth of nature. I guess that it's like a mother waiting for her baby to be born," she told him.

Walter laughed, but felt the cool, damp air chill him to his bones, "This year it seems more like the baby is overdue. Tell me, how did you manage to get away from home, especially on such a chilly evening as this?"

Rilla smiled, showing a bit of her father's dimple, "Well, speaking of babies, Persis and Carl are home from their extended honeymoon, traveling through the wilds of Africa, and have some expectant news of their own. They asked to watch the triplets tonight while Ken is working at the newspaper so that they can get a little practice. Gilly and Grace came with me, and are already up at Ingleside playing with Walt, John, and Charity."

"They do know that taking care of one newborn is a great deal different than taking care of three sixteen month old triplets, don't they?"

"Yes, but my trio are the youngest babies in our clan that live in the Glen. Persis and Carl don't have time to go all the way to Avonlea to visit the younger ones before they are to go home to Montreal. Tell me, brother of mine, where are your children and your wife?"

"Oh they are home at Hope's Cove. I was just at Ingleside myself because Mother has a new book for Hope to read. That little girl is so much like our mother that it's almost frightening, especially the way that she devours books," he said, waving a book in the air,

"Her imagination is like Mother's as well. I can't tell you the fright she and Grace gave me last week when they convinced themselves that a ghost lives at the old Moore homestead. Having those two girls run into my kitchen, screaming bloody murder will give me a stroke one of these days."

"It is beautiful evening, isn't it? What other thought have danced across your mind tonight, Rila-my-Rilla"

A somewhat devilish grin cam upon Rilla's face as she admitted to Walter, "I've been thinking about this a lot since Miss Cornelia passed away last month, and it's terribly irreverent. I couldn't admit it to anyone save Ken and you," she told him.

"What has been on your mind?" he asked as his curiosity grew.

"Well, I have wondered what Susan must have wondered when she got to Heaven, expecting you to be there, and you weren't."

This caused Walter to choke as he tried to stifle a fit of laughter. "No doubt she assumed that all that 'poetry trash' kept me from being one of the elect."

"Maybe, but you don't know how she cherished each of your writings when we thought you were dead, Walter."

Walter nodded his head, understanding what Rilla was telling him. "Poor old, Susan, and poor old Miss Cornelia. Actually, poor _us_; the Glen seems somewhat empty now without them. Mary says that Mr. Elliot just haunts the store all the time, playing with the children. It seems he doesn't know exactly what to do without Miss Cornelia."

He looked at his watch. "Well, I must hie my way back to the Cove. I promised my bride that I wouldn't be away too long, and too long was probably ten minutes ago. You should go on up and get warm. It wouldn't do to have you catch pneumonia. Ken would have to be institutionalized trying to raise all five alone," he instructed as he kissed her goodbye on the cheek, and headed off in the direction of his home.

He saw the home light burning from inside his house when he made it back to Hope's Cove. Seeing the beautiful old Victorian home all lit up against the dark night sky, and with the knowledge that inside awaited a sweet, imaginative daughter, a kind-hearted, intelligent son, a faithful black dog sitting by the crackling fire, and most importantly, a beautiful, loving wife, made him stop and take in the wondrousness of it all. He didn't tarry too long though, because what was the use of having such a family and such a home, if a man didn't appreciate it?

They had heard his footsteps on the wooden porch, and all were waiting to greet him. Hope greeted him first with a kiss before taking her new book to read. Tenny shook his father's hand before taking Noel out one last time before heading to bed. Even Noel licked his hand before making her way outside. Lastly, but never least, Una met him with a kiss, reminding him all over again why it was so good to be home.

He sat down on the sofa, pulling her close to him, and told her, "See, dearest Una? I wasn't away too long at all. I managed to get Hope's book from Mother and even visit with Rilla in Rainbow Valley before the children had to be in bed."

"How is Rilla, dear?" Una asked. I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks. It seems that one or the other of us has had an ill child the past two Sundays and has missed church and Sunday dinner, and I haven't been able to get away to the House of Dreams in ages."

"She is well. Ken is of course printing the paper tonight, and Gilly and Grace went with her to Ingleside while Carl and Persis kept the triplets."

"Oh, they're back! I'll have to scold Carl for not letting me know that they were back."

"Well," Walter said, mulling about whether or not he should tell her the rest of the news, unsure whether or not it would upset her. "That's not all of the news. It seems that you're to have another new niece or nephew. That is why they're watching the triplets. They think that they need practice with babies."

"Oh," Una replied much less excited than most would have thought she should be. "That's wonderful. We'll all have to start knitting booties and blankets soon. Montreal is very cold in the winter."

He took her slender white hand and asked, "So you are okay with this news?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked, knowing he knew the answer.

"Una, I know how much you want to have our baby. It must be painful to see your brother already having one when they've not been married as long as us."

She leaned her head on his chest, letting him run his hand though her dark hair. "I must admit it is somewhat disheartening to learn that they are expecting already, and we have yet to be so blessed, but I am happy for my brother and Persis. I don't begrudge them this happiness."

He smiled then kissed her. There was no one on Earth as selfless as his wife, and he loved her all the more for it. "Our time will come when God feels it is right, and even if it never happens, I love you the same, and will be just as happy with only the four of us instead of five or more."

"You're right Walter, you're always right. We've our own happy family here already. Not having a baby won't make me less happy, but I still hope to someday hold another child in my arms."

"As I hope to see you doing so, dearest. Goodness," he said, trying to lighten the subject before one of the children heard what they were talking of, "can you imagine yet another member of the ever burgeoning Blythe-Meredith-Ford clan?"

Una Blythe laughed, then said in a gypsy voice. "Oh yes I can. I can see a passel of Blythes, Merediths, and Fords growing up, getting into scrapes, dreaming dreams, falling in love, and pursuing ambitions while making their parents and grandparents very proud."

Walter hugged Una even closer to him before saying, "I can't wait to see it happen, but Hope had better be thirty before she thinks of falling in love."

* * *

Well, here it is: the asked for sequel to "Once of Ingleside." I hope everone likes it, so please read and review. I'm not abandoning my other two fics-in-progress, I'm just sort of stuck for the moment on them and can't quit thinking about this one and the one I plan for after it. 


	2. Family Tree

**Updated Family Tree:**

**Dr. Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley– Married 1890**

**Dr. James Matthew "Jem" Blythe and Faith Meredith – Married 1919**

Walter Cuthbert "Walt" Blythe - born June 1920

John Knox Blythe – born January 28, 1922

Charity Elaine Blythe – born May 6, 1926

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (aka John Doe Darcy) and Katherine Victoria "Katie" Darcy – Married 1918 – March 15, 1925 (upon the death of Katie)**

Abigail "Hope" Blythe – born January 14, 1920

Albert Tennyson "Tenny" Blythe – January 14, 1920

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe and Una Agnes Meredith – Married July 2, 1927**

**Rev. Gerald "Jerry" Meredith and Anne "Nan" Blythe – Married February 14, 1920**

Cecilia Rose Meredith – born December 20, 1920

Elizabeth Anne Meredith – April 17, 1927

**Jack Wright and Diana "Di" Blythe – Married June 1922**

Barry Sebastian Wright – November 16, 1925

Theodore "Teddy" Wilson Wright – born November 16, 1925

Laura Diana Wright –April 17, 1927

**Shirley Blythe and Rebecca Anne Blake – Married May 29, 1925**

Charles Lindbergh Blythe – May 21, 1927

**Kenneth Ford and Bertha Marilla "Rilla" Blythe – Married May 15, 1919**

Gilbert Kenneth "Gilly" Ford – born July 1920

Anne Gertrude "Graceful Anne or Grace" Ford – born March 2, 1922

Leslie Persis Ford – born December 25, 1926

Owen James Ford – born December 25, 1926

Katherine Marilla Ford – born December 25, 1926

**Owen Ford and Leslie Moore – Married 1893?**

**Kenneth Ford and Bertha Marilla "Rilla" Blythe – Married May 15, 1919**

Gilbert Kenneth "Gilly" Ford – born July 1920

Anne Gertrude "Graceful Anne or Grace" Ford – born March 2, 1922

Leslie Persis Ford – born December 25, 1926

Owen James Ford – born December 25, 1926

Katherine Marilla Ford – born December 25, 1926

**Persis Ford and Thomas Carlyle Meredith – Married December 17, 1927**

**Rev. John Knox Meredith and Cecilia Meredith**

**Rev. Gerald "Jerry" Meredith and Anne "Nan" Blythe – Married 1920**

Cecilia Rose Meredith – born December 20, 1920

Elizabeth Anne Meredith - April 17, 1927

**Dr. James Matthew "Jem" Blythe and Faith Meredith – Married 1919**

Walter Cuthbert "Walt" Blythe - born June 1920

John Knox Blythe – born January 28, 1922

Charity Elaine Blythe – born May 6, 1926

**Una Agnes Meredith** **and Walter Cuthbert Blythe – Married July 2, 1927**

**(Walter's children from his marriage to Katie Darcy.)**

Abigail "Hope" Blythe – born January 14, 1920

Albert Tennyson "Tenny" Blythe – January 14, 1920

**Thomas Carlyle "Carl" Meredith and Persis Alice Ford – Married December 17, 1927**

**Rev. John Knox Meredith and Rosemary West – Married 1906?**

**Bruce Meredith**

**Fred Wright and Diana Barry – Married 1886**

Fred Wright Jr and Cecily Donnell

Ned

Spenser

Emily

Anne Cordelia Wright and James Andrews

Felicity

**Jack Wright and Diana "Di" Blythe – Married June 1922**

Barry Sebastian Wright – November 16, 1925

Theodore "Teddy" Wilson Wright – born November 16, 1925

Laura Diana Wright –April 17, 1927

**Rev. Jonas Blake and Philippa Gordon – Married 1897**

Samuel Patrick Blake and Unknown

Daughter

Son

Phillip Jonas Blake and Unknown

Son

Son

**Shirley Blythe and Rebecca Anne Blake – Married May 29, 1925**

Charles Lindberg Blythe – born May 21, 1927

**George Albert Darcy and Abigail Marten - Both died 1919.**

Albert Henry Darcy – Born 1893; Died 1917

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (aka John Doe Darcy) and Katherine Victoria "Katie" Darcy – Married 1918**

Abigail "Hope" Blythe – born January 14, 1920

Albert Tennyson "Tenny" Blythe – January 14, 1920

**Gideon McGowan and Virginia Lucille "Ginny" Main – Married May 1917**

Jacob George McGowan – born February 1918

Madeline Katherine McGowan – born April 1920

Lucille "Lucy" Ruth McGowan – born August 1923

Nicholas Gideon "Nicky" McGowan – born September 1924

**Miller Douglas and Mary Vance – Married 1918**

Elliot Miller – born 1919

Robert "Bryant" – born 1920

Cornelia Mary "Nellie" – born 1922

Marshall Irving- born 1924

Constance Una – born 1926


	3. The Troubles of Tenny

Eight-year-old Tenny Blythe had a problem. His last assignment of the school year was due in two days, and he didn't even know where to begin. The assignment had been given out a week before by Miss Drew, and it seemed that everyone had their composition finished except for him. It wasn't that he didn't want to complete it; he just didn't know what to write. Walt had suggested that he just make something up, but Tenny felt that he couldn't do that because that would be like telling a falsehood, and they were taught never to tell falsehoods.

He moped his way to where all of his friends and cousins were playing, but he didn't feel like joining them. He knew he shouldn't have been in Rainbow Valley at all, but locked away in his room at Hope's Cove, feverishly working away at his assignment. However, he had often heard his father, Mr. Ford, Grandmother, and Uncle Ken talk of something called a muse, and how they couldn't write a letter if they couldn't find theirs.

He imagined if his muse was anywhere, it would be in Rainbow Valley on a Sunday afternoon, there wasn't another place like it. Besides, the mayflowers were out, and he needed to pick some for his Mum and also some for the vase on his nightstand that he kept next to the picture of his dear Mama. It was a family tradition for the sons of the family to bring their mothers mayflowers. He had two mothers to pick flowers for now; his real mother, his Mama, and his new step-mother, his Mum.

Though he looked just like his father, Albert Tennyson Blythe, or Tenny, known by those who loved him best, was far more like both of his practical grandfathers than his dreamy father. He was far more Darcy and Blythe than Shirley. He saw things that he thought were beautiful, and he liked to imagine things, but he never got carried away by such flights of fancy. He was the polar opposite of his twin sister, who was always getting carried away by flights of fancy.

He slumped down on an old fallen oak tree, seeing the reality of his predicament. He was close to getting his first failing grade since starting school, and the thought didn't settle well in his proud little body.

Hope saw her brother's apparent depression, and rushed over to see what his problem was. "Why are you so unhappy, Tenny? It's such a beautiful day; don't you see the fairies dancing around?"

Tenny furrowed his black brow, folded his arms across his chest, then told his sister, "There _aren't_ any fairies here, Hope. There's just a bunch of kids running around, like chickens with their heads cut off."

Hope was always hurt when someone told her that there were no fairies, and she never expected to hear such blasphemy from her own twin's lips. "Why are you being such a sourpuss, Albert?"

He turned his little black head away from her, declaring, "I don't want to talk about it, Abigail. Besides, you wouldn't understand. You're a girl, and girls don't have to have a pro – a pro… a, a job!"

Hope suddenly realized what Tenny's problem was, and yelled it out to where all of the children in Rainbow Valley heard it over their own whoops and hollers, "You haven't written your composition yet, have you?"

"Oh, why don't you just go to the radio station in Charlottetown and broadcast it to everyone, Hope?" he complained. It was too late though, everyone was descending upon him to help him with his problem.

Walt was the first to speak, "So you don't have it done yet? I was sure you'd take my advice and just make something up."

Tenny shook his head, "I couldn't do it, Walt. That seems to much like telling a fib."

Maddie McGowan glared at Walt indignantly, and her usually jolly hazel eyes turned stone gray. She felt that Walt was often a bad influence on her old friend, Tenny. "Tenny is above that sort of thing, Walt Blythe. We all know you probably made up your composition about what you want to do when you grow up. You never take anything seriously, except for you next meal!"

Walt was a little ashamed, realizing how lowly Maddie must've thought of him. She was such a pretty girl with her rosy cheeks and sandy blonde hair, and she always seemed to smell wonderful, like something off of his mother or grandmother's dressing table at Ingleside. It didn't seem right to have her think lowly of him. He had to tell her the truth to impress her, and everyone else as well.

"I have too written my composition, Madeline McGowan! I wrote it the other night with Gilly. I wrote all about how I want to be a doctor like Dad and Grandad. It's a family tradition now. I'm going to go to college and study real hard. Then I'll come home and let Grandad retire cause he's old and will really be old then. A 'pidemic of 'fluenza will hit the Glen like it did right before we were born. I'll save everybody's lives cept yours, cause you said I don't take things seriously!"

Maddie stood right in front of Walt. They were so close that there noses almost touched, and she stared into his eyes angrily and yelled, "You won't have to save my life, cause I'm gonna run away with a movie star and go live in California for the rest of my days! We'll eat oranges for breakfast and Chop Suey for dinner! He'll shower me in jewelry and be devastatingly handsome. Every word out of his mouth will be, "Yes, my beautiful Madeline! Of course, my gorgeous Madeline!" I'll have doctors from the States who drive around in Rolls Royce's, and we'll travel to Europe in an airship."

"Oh brother!" exclaimed Maddie's ten-year-old brother, Jake, "That's not a very realistic dream, Maddie, and why don't you and Walt both stop yelling. It's not helping Tenny at all."

"What did you write about, Jake?" Nell Douglas asked interested in what the handsome older boy wanted to do with his life.

Gilly didn't like the way Nell batted her lashes when she spoke to Jake, but he too wanted to know what the older boy wanted to be. "Yeah, what did you write about, Jake? I'm going to be a publisher and editor like my dad. I'm going to put out the best magazines in all of Canada, and from right here in the Glen too!" There, he didn't want to be upstaged too much.

"Oh," Jake said a little laconically. He liked that he was the oldest out of the group of friends. It made him feel important. He never had too many friends in Oklahoma. "My Uncle Robert is a Captain in the United States Navy, and he went to the Academy in Maryland. He wrote to Mama, and said if my grades were good enough, he'd get me in when I'm old enough. I want to be a sailor like my Uncle Robert. He's my only uncle that still speaks to Mama after she ran off to marry Daddy."

"He does look splendid in his uniform," Maddie said dreamily of her uncle.

Elliot Miller wasn't much younger than Jake McGowan, and he didn't always like how he moved in and took his place as oldest. "You can't join the US Navy, McGowan, you're a Canadian!"

"I'm still a citizen in the States. I was born there. Tenny and Hope are still citizens of the States too."

Elliot shook his head, thinking about he needed to talk this matter over with Mr. Elliot later in the evening. He liked to talk about Mr. Elliot. He was a jolly sort of grandfather, and he probably loved him and his brothers and sisters more than a real grandfather would have. He was far easier to talk to than his Ma, whom he always thought was a little too bossy, and his Pa sometimes had a dark look in his eyes. He guessed that his Pa was thinking about losing his leg in the Great War when that dark look overcame him. He sometimes wished he had a jolly Pa like Walt or Gilly, but he was proud of his Pa and loved him still yet.

"I'm going to be a farmer like my Pa was going to be before he lost his leg in the War. We talk sometimes about all the things we can do to have a modern farm these days," he announced.

Tenny looked to Bryant Douglas who was being a little quiet, which was odd for any Douglas child. "What about you, Bryant? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a soldier and win a DC medal like Pa did."

"That's not a big deal," Gilly told him. "Uncle Walter got one too."

Tenny looked up to the sky and complained, "I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up!"

Someone cleared their throat. It was Grace, and she made her way to the middle of the group, tripping over a root as she walked. "I'm going to be a ballerina when I'm older." Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

John spoke up from where he had been dreaming under a spruce tree, "I want to make the world beautiful with poetry. Hope and I are going to write together and live in Paris, aren't we Hope?"

Hope was a little embarrassed because she didn't want the others to take notice of her and John. They just understood each other and thought a lot of the same thoughts. She wasn't going to marry him or anything! "Yes. Until I decide to get married. Then, I'm going to devote myself to my husband like Grandfather Meredith preached in church Sunday."

John looked to Tenny and then came up with an idea, "Hey Tenny, why don't you go talk to Grandmother? She's great with advice and ideas."

"I think I'll do that, John. You people aren't helping me a bit." Then he left to find his Grandmother at Ingleside.

He found Grandmother with Aunt Faith, Aunt Rilla, Mum, Aunt Persis, Mrs. McGowan, Mrs. Douglas, Mrs. Meredith, and Mrs. Ford, laughing and talking as they fixed supper. There were so many women in there, that they didn't notice him at first. Before sitting down, he checked the cookie jar for a snack. Of course, it was empty. That seemed to be his fate that day.

He slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table and sighed so heavily that the ladies abruptly stopped their discussion on over Irene Potts' nee' Howard's inappropriately high heels that she wore to the church social the past Saturday night, and the fact that she attended socials but not church itself.

Una started to go to him, but Anne was already there with a loving hug. "Tenny my boy, what on Earth has caused your sweet smile to turn so dour?"

"I've got a terrible trouble, Grandmother. You see, I've got to write a composition about what I want to be when I grow up, but I don't know what I want to be. Walt said I should just make something up, but that would be telling a falsehood, and Dad, Mum, you, and Grandad, and Mama all taught me never to tell a fib. I can't do it."

"Why that little…" Aunt Faith started to say about her own son. "I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy when he gets home tonight."

Rosemary put a hand on Faith's back to calm her down as Anne told Tenny. "Well Tenny, you know you're still very young, and you don't have to make a decision about what you want to do with your life for several years still. You know your Uncle Jem wanted to be a sailor when he was your age, then a soldier, then a politician before settling on medicine."

"That makes me feel a little better, but I still have to write something or Miss Drew will give me a failing grade for this assignment," he lamented.

Rilla indignantly said, "That Tilly Drew would flunk her own son if she ever had one, just to see him squirm. "

"You don't have to worry about that woman ever having a son. First she'd have to catch a husband, and the fish just don't bite that bitter of bait," Mary Douglas said.

Una sat next to her dear little boy, took his hand, and said, "Well, let's figure out what you like to do, and you can go from there. Remember that this is just a school project, and if you change your mind some day, you haven't written a falsehood." Oh how good it was to be someone's mother, especially someone as wonderful as Tenny.

The women all gathered around Tenny, making him feel like he was part of some female ritual. Mrs. Ford spoke up, "What do you like to do, Tenny?"

He thought hard about his answer, knowing all eyes were on him. I like build model aeroplanes, I liked building that bridge across the brook at the House of Dreams with Gilly and Walt. I like watching Captain Jacobs work the new electric lamp at the lighthouse. I love it when someone turns a radio to where you can see all the tubes and other workings inside. I didn't like seeing all the gore when Gilly cut his leg on that barbed wire at Jake's house a few weeks ago. I really didn't like watching Uncle Jem stitch him back up. It made me feel all queer at my stomach," he admitted, wearily rubbing his abdomen.

Una laughed. "Hope wanted to be the first woman doctor in the family until that incident. She too became somewhat ill at seeing Gilly's leg. I think she wants to go to Paris with John now and write."

"They're both definatley Walter's children," Faith said. "He's never been able to stand much blood and gore."

Una agreed. "It's too ugly, but he overcomes that feeling when he must."

Tenny perked up, remembering such a time, "Like when Sooner was stepped on by the cow. He was so gentle with her, even when he had to put her down."

Ginny remembered that time too. "That poor dog hadn't been the same since Walter and Katie had brought Bertie's body home from the war. She spent every night on his grave. I think she finally got tired of life without Bertie and let the cow step on her. Boomer, her pup that Katie raised, didn't last long at all after…" She saw the sad look on everyone's face; especially Tenny's and said, "I think you would make a very good engineer of some sort, Tenny. You like to build things and see how things work."

Tenny looked confused. "I thought Uncle Jack was an engineer, and he doesn't build things. He drives the train from Charlottetown to Carmody."

"That's a different kind of engineer, Tenny," Grandmother told him.

"I think I would like to build things, and make life better that way. John and Hope can write to make the world prettier, but I'll build the things that make it easy for them to write." His frown had turned back around to a smile again. It seemed that with a little help from the women of his family, Tenny started to see his calling in life. Though, he still wanted Dad or Grandad to explain the different types of engineers sometime.

* * *

Well, tell me what do think so far? This is going to be loosley put together ala "Anne of Ingleside." I want everyone to get to know the adults and children better. We're going to see the children grow up here; setting the stage for my own WWII melodrama (s). Please Read and Review. Really, I do love the reviews. Also, for those who've yet to visit a blog that I and several other LM Montgomery fanfictioners have, please do so at http/lmmontgomeryfanfiction. There's a blogspot then dot com after that. This site just won't let me post it right.  



	4. Gilly's Pig Adventure

For an eight-year-old boy, growing up in Glen St. Mary, Prince Edward Island, Canada in the late 1920's was a very peaceful experience. Often times it could be a little too peaceful, for an eight-year-old boy often feels the need for adventure and a steady supply of excitement. Thankfully, Gilbert Ford was blessed with an adequate imagination for creating his own adventures. This is because the only truly exciting think to happen in quaint little Glen St. Mary in months was when old Amos Reese accidentally put his car in reverse and drove it right into his pond. That incident had occurred in February, and it was already the final week of June. For an eight-year-old boy, that might as well have been an eternity.

To make matter worse, Walt and John were being kept indoors at Ingleside because both had caught a summer cold after wading in the brook that ran through Rainbow Valley. Tenny had to stay home and help Aunt Una, Hope, and Uncle Walter get the guest rooms at Hope's Cove ready for company. Cecilia and Elizabeth were going to stay at Hope's Cove for two weeks while Uncle Jerry and Aunt Nan attended a minister's conference in Montreal.

Gilly spent the morning making due with his brother and sisters as playmates, but that couldn't last for too long. He and Graceful Anne had spent the morning playing chase with Leslie, Kate, and Owen. They had succeeded in wearing all three of the triplets out thoroughly enough for them to take a good, long nap, and Graceful Anne had managed to twist her ankle in an unfortunate accident.

The favorite game of young Leslie, Kate, and Owen Ford was one they had learned upon gaining the ability to walk. Gilbert and Grace would hide from them, then jump out, scare them, and then ran after the three toddlers. It was a very fun, but loud and raucous game.

Grace had jumped from the Grandfather clock that stood guard I the Hose of Dreams parlor, yelled, "Boo!" at the triplets, and started to run after them. Somehow throughout the process, she managed to severely twist her ankle.

She was now sprawled on the sofa in the parlor with a tear stained face, an ice pack, and a plateful of monkey faced cookies. Grandad had already come, wrapped the ankle, and left with stern instructions for Grace to stay off of her ankle for a couple of days in order to let the swelling decrease.

She was of no use to Gilly now; _that_ was for certain. To make matters worse, Mummy was spending all of her time making sure that Grace was comfortable. She was so distracted that she even forgot to get poor Gilly any lunch!

Poor little Gilly's stomach growled fiercely. Through the years, Rilla Ford had thrown a great many of Morgan's edicts to the wind when it came to raising her own children, but she continued to feed all of them on a very strict schedule. Gilly was used to being fed according to that schedule. He waited and waited in the kitchen for what seemed forever. Still Mummy seemed more interested in taking care of her _other_ children. It seemed to him that she could show a little more thought to her _firstborn_. He thought once that she was about to check on him when little Owen cried.

Perhaps Mummy didn't need him any more. After all, she had a _newer_ son. She was always telling his grandparents, aunts, and uncles about how _intelligent_ and _precocious_ Baby Owen as. He _rarely_ _ever_ heard her brag about _him_ that way _anymore_.

His little belly growled again, and he decided to take matters upon himself. Obviously Mummy had forgotten all about him. He was little more than an orphan, so he decided to make his own lunch.

He walked to the pantry that Susan Baker had once called the most aggravating place she ever tried to work in, and looked about for something that would satisfy his ravishing hunger. In the breadbox, he found a fairly fresh loaf, and took it to the table. He looked about some more and found a can of peanut butter and a jar of Aunt Rebecca's Green Gables Apple Jelly. He took the condiments to the table and placed them beside the loaf of bread. Then he found a knife to slice the bread for is was still a few weeks until sliced bread was popularly invented.

Slice the bread indeed! He cut two rather thick pieces of bread. Then, he found Mummy's best mixing spoon to scoop the peanut butter from the tin can. He found inserting the spoon into the peanut butter to be quite difficult, but not as difficult as getting the peanut butter from the spoon to his bread. He found that the easiest way to get the peanut butter to the bread was to sling onto the bread with as much force as his little arms could gather.

However, he soon found that as much peanut butter landed on the kitchen wall as it did the slice of bread. He grabbed a dishtowel and desperately tried to rub the peanut butter off with it, but it seemed that the harder he tried to clean his mess, the worse it got. He finally gave up and decided to eat his sandwich, dripping peanut butter along the kitchen as he walked about.

Under normal circumstances, Gilly wouldn't have left his seat at the kitchen table. He heard an aeroplane fly over the House of Dreams, making an unmistakable sputtering noise as the engine purposefully cut out overhead. He knew without a doubt that his Uncle Shirley was flying to the Glen on some sort of business. As long as Gilly could remember, Uncle Shirley would perform this little trick with his plane's engine when business caused him to fly over a family member's home.

Gilly thought Uncle Shirley was one of the most amazing people in the world. For some reason, Uncle Shirley didn't like to talk about being an Ace in The Great War. Gilly knew that having such an honor bestowed upon him must have been for a grand reason, but when asked, Uncle Shirley didn't really wish to discuss it.

That wasn't all too strange though. Uncle Shirley was the quietest man Gilly ever met. He never was too sure how such a quiet fellow could really be the son of his boisterous grandparents. His Uncle Shirley was an enigma to Gilly. Nonetheless, this made him all the more interesting. As Gilly saw Shirley's beautiful red plane flying against the blue, blue sky above, he couldn't help thinking that if for some reason he couldn't be a newspaper man like his father, he wouldn't mind being a courageous pilot like Uncle Shirley.

He became so excited that he ran to where his mother was rocking little Owen, dripping sandwich included, and yelled out, "Mummy! Uncle Shirley just flew over the house! Can I please run over to the McGowan's to see what he's doing here?" Shirley always landed his planes in Gideon's fields because he as the only farmer in the Glen who didn't mind.

Rilla was so startled by her eldest son's appearance (because he appeared so suddenly and because he appeared so unbelievable messy – evidently some of the peanut butter and jelly also found its way into his hair) that she couldn't think of a word to say to him. She could only stare, all aghast at the site of her no longer clean son, wondering what the house looked like in his path.

Gilly stared at Mummy as well, wondering what could have struck his sweet mother so dumb. Owen however, with all the tact that a toddler just learning the intricacies of language squelched his cherub face and proclaimed, "Shooey! Gilly, shooey!"

Rilla sat little Owen down in his crib and grabbed at what seemed to be a clean portion of Gilly. That clean portion happened to be his ear. She pulled her eldest boy into the bathroom and furiously began to scrub the sticky mess off of him, never saying a word. She was too afraid that she would end up saying something rash. She didn't want to be one of those mothers who lost her temper with her children, no matter how hard they tried to get her to.

Gilbert had never seen his mother look quite like that before. She reminded him somewhat of old Tom turkey at the McGowan's. Tom was a mean old turkey that chased after everyone. Everything was fine until Tom's head turned purple. When his head turned purple, you had best find somewhere out of his reach or he'd tear your hide. Gilly had seen what Tom had done to Lucy once. Something had happened to Tom after he went after Lucy. He disappeared, and the McGowans invited everyone over for a feast.

Whatever had happened to Tom, Rilla looked a great deal like him as she scrubbed Gilly until his skin ached. He just knew that she hated him.

He looked up at her with his dark eyes, his father's eyes and repentantly asked, "Mummy, do you hate me because I made such a mess?"

Rilla's heart melted away. Whatever messed he had made could and would be cleaned up. She hugged her boy close to her, "I could never hate you, Gilly. It isn't right to hate anyone, but I love you – ever so much. Why you were my first baby! I couldn't do without you. You, Grace, Leslie, Kate, and Owen make my life complete. If I ever lost one of you, I would loose my mind as well!" She placed a forgiving kiss upon his forehead.

"Then you don't love Owen more than me?" he shyly asked.

"Gilbert Kenneth Ford, I love all of my children just the same. Now, what was this I heard about Uncle Shirley flying over?"

Gilly smiled, showing where he had lost some of his teeth the prior week. "Can I go see him, Mummy?"

"Yes, you can go see your Uncle Shirley, and then you can go see your Dad at his office. He said he has a special job for you this summer." she told him, giving him a quick swat on the hind end as he ran out.

"Remember to be home by the time the bells play at the Methodist Church, Gilly! I've have dinner ready by then," she called out to him as he flew out the door and down the lane, cap in hand.

Rilla turned around and finally had a good view of her kitchen. Pitifully, she said, "I _think_ I shall have dinner ready by six."

No one can be certain, but there's a distinct possibility that Gilbert made record time, running to McGowan Farm. He found Uncle Shirley standing in the middle of the field, smiling and talking to Mr. McGowan. Jake was standing beside his father, already almost as tall.

For the most part, Gilly thought that Jake McGowan was a top-notch fellow. He taught all the younger boys how to tie the best knots, how to throw a lasso, and he always seemed to have his head on straight. He wasn't quite as boastful as Elliot Miller sometimes was. He didn't try to lord over them that he was older and knew more. He shared his knowledge.

Gilly looked about, wondering where Jake's sisters were. Maddie was nice enough, for a girl, but Lucy had a way of getting under his skin. Something about her, maybe her brownish-green eyes or her almond hair, made her stand out to him. It wasn't just her looks, but the things she said to him, for a five year old. He didn't remember Graceful Anne being so sharp-tongued at that age. At his own age, Gilly only assumed that she bothered him.

Gilly ran up to his uncle, once he was sure that the coast was clear of Lucy, and shouted, "Hello, Uncle Shirley!"

They looked up to see the boy happily running in their direction. Shirley caught Gilly, lifted him up, tussled his hair, and then said, "Hello there, Gilly. I see you heard my signal?"

Gilly nodded. "Yes sir. What are you doing in the Glen?"

"Oh, I'm just making some deliveries, and I thought that I would stop by Ingleside for a bite of your Grandmother's cooking. You know, it's never good to be in the same town as your parents and not say hello. No matter how grownup you are." He turned to Mr. McGowan. "Gideon, thanks for the use of your field. I promise to have her out of the way before the cattle come home for the evening."

Mr. McGowan smiled a little sheepishly. "Oh Shirley, your family's done enough for me and mine. You can park your plane here however long you wish."

'Thanks Gideon, but I can't stay too long. I don't want to miss putting Charlie to bed. For such a little tyke, he's really made quite a ritual of it."

Shirley pulled a couple of parcels out of this plane then started walking in the direct of the Glen with Gilly close on his heals, only stopping long enough to ask Jake if he wished to come along. The elder boy declined, stating that he still had stalls to clean before he could play. Mr. McGowan asked Gilly to kindly inform his daughters who were playing with the Douglases at the general store that they too had chores to complete.

Upon being given this task, Gilly let out an obvious sigh. It appeared that he would have to talk to Lucy after all. A saying his father often said came to mind, "A man's got to do what a man's got to do." Gilly surmised that his father was often right about most things, and quickly caught up to Uncle Shirley.

Uncle Shirley was a much quieter uncle than Jem, Jerry, Carl, or even Jack and Walter, but he almost always had a smile about his face. Even though he said very little, all of his nieces and nephews loved being in his company. To them, he had the most amazing job imaginable, and none could really imagine getting to have as much fun as Uncle Shirley had to on a day to day basis. Gilly felt very honored to be able to "work" alongside his Uncle Shirley.

"How fares the House O' Dreams people, Gil?" Shirley blithely asked.

"I s'pose everything's good, Uncle Shirley. The babies are getting bigger and bigger, but so are Anne and me. Graceful Anne fell and twisted her ankle this morning, but Granddad fixed her up."

Shirley laughed. "Rilla was right to name that girl for Mother. She certainly had Mother's penchant for getting into scrapes. Has anyone ever told you about the time your Grandmother fell through a roof?"

Gilly shook his head. He had heard many tales in his life, but not that one. Shirley gladly told the old family anecdote. He even "let" Gilly carry one of the parcels. The two had such a jolly time that they were in the heart of Glen St. Mary in no time at all. Shirley bent down to meet Gil eye to eye, taking the parcel and shaking his hand.

"Well, it seems that this is where we must have a parting of the ways, Gilly-boy. I've got to deliver these parcels to the bank and Dad and Jem's office. I imagine that you should carry out the favor that Mr. McGowan asked of you as well."

Gilly sighed, "Yes. I should do that. Mumsy also said that Dad has a job for me at the newspaper. I must be getting pretty big for Dad to have jobs for me, huh Uncle Shirley?"

"You're growing up far too fast, Gilly," Shirley laughed. "Why it was just the other day that you were the same size as my brown boy, Charlie."

"Grandmother says the same about you," Gilly pointed.

Shirley let out his own sigh and looked about the village that he had called home most of his life. It was constantly changing faces it seemed. A cinema was being built down the street next to Miller Douglas's Store. That once was Carter Flagg's store, but not in Gilly's lifetime. A new pharmacy was across the street with the nicest soda fountain this side of P.E.I. Automobiles crawled and sputtered about everywhere like ants in a glass case.

His new home and his parents old home, Avonlea, had also changed a great deal. Aunt Marrilla Cuthbert and Mrs. Rachael Lynde might even get lost there if they were to miraculously walk it's streets again. "So wags the world, Gilly. So wags the world."

Gilly squinted his eyes in confusion. He imagined that he had heard that saying before, but wasn't sure. "What?" he asked.

'_MEMORY cannot linger long, _

_Joy must die the death. _

_Hope's like a little silver song _

_Fading in a breath. _

_So wags the weary world away _

_Forever and a day. _

_But love, that sweetest madness, _

_Leaps and grows in toil and sadness, _

_Makes unseeing eyes to see, _

_And heapeth wealth in penury. _

_So wags the good old world away _

_Forever and a day.'_

"It's a poem by Ellen Mackay Hutchinson Cortissoz, Gil. It's one that Granddad likes to quote. It's very fitting sometimes."

Gilly raised his head as if he understood what Shirley said but didn't really. "I though Uncle Walter was the family poet."

Shirley chuckled, "You can't be in our family and not have moments of poetry from time to time. I'll tell you something, Gilly. Every time your Aunt Rebecca smiles at me, I feel like I could write a dozen sonnets."

"Is that what it's like to be in love, Uncle Shirley?"

"I guess that it is, Gilly. I guess that it is. Have you yet fallen under love's spell?"

The boy shook his head in revulsion. "Oh no! Girls are terribly queer. Like that Lucy McGowan. She just bothers me something fierce."

"Well my boy, some day you'll understand, but I dare say that it wasn't too long ago that I felt the same. I mustn't tarry any longer. I'll see you soon, Gilly. Here's a Tootsie Roll," he handed Gilly the small, wrapped candy. "Don't let Rilla know I gave it to you. Heaven knows Morgan wouldn't approve.

Gilly waved goodbye to his uncle and headed into his father's office. Myra, who worked at the newspaper as a sort of secretary/ advise columnist looked up from whatever she was reading through her thick, round spectacles and smiled a rather false smile. It was no secret that she had no fondness for children. She refused to ever marry lest she be "stuck with a houseful of brats."

"Gilbert, your father has been expecting you. What is that you're eating? Don't you know that sweets will make your stomach turn to sour mash?"

His mouth full of the chewy chocolate concoction managed to say, "I don't think that it does, or my Granddad wouldn't eat so much of it. He's the best doctor on the Island, you know."

"He hasn't been able to cure my rheumatism, boy. Neither has his Jem," she crassly remarked.

"That's probably because you don't want to be cured, Miss Myra. Granddad says that attitude is seventy-five percent of what heals a person. With your attitude I'm really surprised you're not in your grave," he honestly told her.

Ken heard Gilly's last remark and had to keep himself from laughing at his boy's honesty. He obviously was listening too much to Rilla and Persis's gossip.

"Gilly, could you see me in my office, son?" Ken called out before Myra slapped him.

Gilly hopped into his father's office proudly. "What would you like me to do, Dad?"

"Gilly, how would you like to make a little money this summer? Colin McTavish has gone to New Brunswick to visit relatives for the summer, and I need a paper boy. Do you think that you're responsible enough to deliver newspapers to households in the Glen and to Mr. Douglas's store?"

Gilly nodded gleefully. He always wanted Colin's job as paper boy. Now he was really getting to prove his worth to his father. He would be working side by side with him soon. Ken smiled proudly at his little son, handed him a knapsack full of papers, a list of subscribers, and a quick pat on the back.

Well, here you go, son. Make sure you get copies to all of the subscribers first. Then take all the leftovers to Douglas's store. Don't worry about collecting any money today. We'll worry about that at the first of the month after you've gotten the hang of things. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" Gilly exclaimed, forgetting Mr. McGowan's request.

Delivering the newspapers proved to be an exciting job. Gilly got to see everyone he knew. Mrs. Meredith gave him a cookie. Grandmother made Uncle Jem take a picture of him with his knapsack and cap on. Grandma Leslie gave him a few coins, calling it," a tip." Aunt Una's lips quivered as she called him, "almost all grown up," and kissed his cheek. Mister Marshall Elliot smiled kindly and mentioned, "Cornelia would've loved to have seen this."

Everyone seemed so nice that Gilly hadn't noticed when he was at Kitty Alec's door. She wasn't at home, so he left the newspaper on the doorstep, which suited him just fine. She was always mean to him, and he didn't like her at all. He also didn't like how her neighbors, the Thomases let their pigs run free. He was so happy to get away, that he didn't notice two portly pigs following him down the Glen Street.

When he finally arrived at Miller Douglas's store, he found Maddie and Lucy playing hopscotch on the sidewalk with Cornelia and Marshal Douglas. Bryant and Elliot were nearby, playing jacks. They saw Gilly walk up, knapsack in tow, and Bryant asked, "What've you got there, Ford?"

"I'm my dad's new paper boy. I get paid to deliver the newspapers. There are for your pa's store," he said, patting the sack.

Lucy grinned mischievously and said, "That's pretty neat, but why do you have pigs following you?"

"I don't have any pigs following me!" Gilly argued.

Elliot stood up and pointed behind Gilbert. "You better turn around, Ford. You have followers."

Gilly turned, saw the pigs, and his head turned bright red. "They must've followed me from the Thomas House. I had to walk by there to deliver Kitty Alec's paper."

"Aunt Kitty's in town for the week, Gil," Cornelia sweetly told him.

"Oh. Well she subscribes to the paper, so it'll be waiting for her."

"What are you going to do about the pigs, Gilly?" Maddie asked.

Gilly rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't really know, but your dad wants you and Lucy to go home and do your chores. I saw him a while back."

"Don't worry about the pigs, Gil," Elliot advised. "Those stupid hogs will go home when they want to. This isn't the first time they've come around here."

Gilly smiled, "Good. I have to get these inside." He delivered the papers to Mr. Douglas who gave him a piece of licorice "for his trouble." While he did this, little Lucy McGowan was hatching a plan for the pigs.

Lucy had a bit of devilment about her that day. She had spent the better part of the morning learning Bible verses as punishment for talking back to her mother. That punishment was nothing compared to what she would receive once she got home that evening. She wouldn't set down easily again for many hours after her father gave her his most hated punishment for his children.

Gilly walked back outside to where the children were playing, and Lucy walked up to him. "Gil, I know what we should do with the pigs. Do you remember the story of how your Uncle Walter and Aunt Faith rode some pigs through town?"

Gilly nervously nodded.

"Why don't you and I ride these two porkers and teach them to stay in their pen? I _dare_ you to, Gilly. If your Uncle Walter can do it, _you_ can." Her eyes turned more green than brown and whatever Gilly really wanted to do didn't matter. He couldn't say no to those eyes.

Maddie tried to me the voice of reason, but the Douglas children voiced their approval so loudly that she was never heard. They mounted the two tall, lanky pigs and tore down the hill and through the village, Lucy bent double with laughter over her terrified courser, Gilbert crimson with shame. They tore past the newspaper office, and Ken didn't know what to think of his son. They tore past the train station just as Jerry, Nan, Cecilia, and Elizabeth were stepping from the train.

Jerry doubled over in laughter, "I can't believe that Gilly's doing what Walter and Faith did! Oh, poor Rilla's got her hands full."

Nan wasn't too sure about Jerry's approval of such actions. "Jerry, do you think that as a minister, you should approve of this?"

"Oh Nan-girl, you know that children will be children. If this is the worst thing Gil and Lucy do, then we're quite all right."

"I suppose you're right, dear. After all, Faith and Walter turned out fine, and those Drew pigs never again emerged from their pen. They were a nuisance," she said, slowly beginning to bust into uncontrolled laughter herself.

Gilly got a stern talking to when he got home that evening. Lucy got more than that since it wasn't her first or second offence of the day. The pigs never did leave the Thomas yard again. For all of Glen Saint Mary, it just seemed that the children were following family tradition. They only hoped that Lucy would calm down as Faith Meredith Blythe had and that Gilbert Ford wouldn't be as odd as Walter. _Finally_, everyone forgot about old Amos Reese backing his car into a pond.

* * *

This is a far less dramatic fanfic than my others, but I like it. Time will start to move very fast here, and things will get more dramatic as time goes by, This is the long-ago promised Gilly chapter for Ruby. Please read and review.  



	5. Cecilia's Rose

Cecilia Rose Meredith was _not_ going to cry. She just would _not_ do it. That would only show everyone that she was sad and even a little scared. She couldn't do _that_. She had to be brave and strong and be a good example for Little Elizabeth.

Little Elizabeth Anne with her golden hair and sky blue eyes that twinkled with a liveliness that was all her own wasn't even aware of what was happening. She didn't know that their parents were abandoning them for two _whole weeks_ while they had fun in Montreal. She didn't know that for _two whole weeks_ there would be no Mother to sing them to sleep or Daddy to tell them wonderful bedtime stories of places far, far away. She could only smile her dimpled, baby smile and laugh her normally infectious baby laugh as Daddy tickled her feet while Mother held her in her lap. Cecilia had to bear the burden of abandonment all on her own.

She stared out the window of the train, resting her brown head in her hand. It was all too much to bear for one eight year old girl. "_This must be similar to how Grandmother felt when she was left at Hopetown_," she dully thought to herself.

Never in her eight years had Cecilia Rose Meredith spent a night without at least one of her parents. She had never known the fear of being separated by those who loved her most. She never had even gotten lost or wandered too far away before.

She had always been their miracle child; their _only_ child for ever so long. She enjoyed having so much attention devoted just to her for so many years, but she never was envious of the attention Elizabeth received once she was born either.

It always seemed to her that there was something missing in their little family of three. It was always obvious to her that her parents had wanted a houseful of children, and it was nice to have a baby as sweet as Elizabeth following her everywhere. Sometimes she felt like there was still something missing. She mentioned it to Mummy just before they started packing for the trip, but she gave her such a sad look in return, that Cecilia never mentioned it to her again.

Perhaps Mummy wasn't happy with her, and she needed a vacation away from such a terrible daughter? Maybe that's why they were just dumping Cecilia and Elizabeth on the mercy of relatives.

Under normal circumstances, Cecilia would love a visit to The Glen. She would visit Ingleside, the House of Dreams, Grandpa's Manse, Hope's Cove, McGowan Farm, and even Douglas's Store. She would be thrilled at getting the chance to play with Hope, Gracie, Tenny, Gilly, Walt, John, and all the other children there. She had cousins to play with in Avonlea, but they were all so much younger that it wasn't nearly as fun as when she was with kids her own age.

Still yet, what would she do without her mother to tuck her into bed and her father to kiss her goodnight? It was all too much for such a young girl. She was so sad that she couldn't even draw, and that was her greatest hobby of all.

Cecilia was always drawing. Auntie Di had once mentioned that Cecilia must have been born with a crayon in hand rather than a silver spoon in her mouth. Even at the age of eight, she had long ago put away crayons and mostly drew with pencils. Daddy said that she wasn't really drawing anymore, but sketching and called her a _wunderkind_. That seemed wonderfully grownup, and made her enjoy it even more. She sketched everything from her dog, Divinity, asleep in a bed of June lilies to Elizabeth smiling at her through the porch window at the manse. One of her favorite sketches was of Mother tending her rose garden while Elizabeth slept curled up next to the ever protective Divinity. Of course she liked the one of Daddy at the pulpit, preaching with his "earnest face," but then she wasn't _supposed_ to sketch in church.

Sketching held no allure for her now though. Her imagination wasn't free to see the beautiful things to draw when it was overcome with thoughts of being abandoned by her parents.

She could see the steeple of Grandpa's church rolling up in the window and knew that it was almost time. Her heart sank as she felt the train pull to a stop and Daddy grabbed her hand. She knew that he wouldn't be doing do for a long time, if ever again.

Suddenly she felt an even more overwhelming urge to cry, but was too stubborn to let people see her doing so. Instead she just held her head up high and tried to walk off the train with an air of confidence.

Mrs. Bertie Shakespeare Drew, formally Daisy Howard of Lowbridge, was picking up a parcel at the train station that day and saw the Meredith family of Avonlea leaving the train. All of them seemed to have their heads held up a little high for her taste, but then Nan Blythe had always been a proud one. No doubt it rubbed off on her husband and children as well. She was about to make some comment to the family when two pigs came tearing past her with Gilbert Ford and that bumpkin, Lucy McGowan, on their backs. She was absolutely shocked be what she saw next:

Jerry doubled over in laughter, "I can't believe that Gilly's doing what Walter and Faith did! Oh, poor Rilla's got her hands full."

Nan wasn't too sure about Jerry's approval of such actions. "Jerry, do you think that as a minister, you should approve of this?"

"Oh Nan-girl, you know that children will be children. If this is the worst thing Gil and Lucy do, then we're quite all right."

"I suppose you're right, dear. After all, Faith and Walter turned out fine, and those Drew pigs never again emerged from their pen. They were a nuisance," she said, slowly beginning to bust into uncontrolled laughter herself. She stopped herself though when she saw the look on Daisy Drew's face.

Daisy Drew was Howard and her mother had been a Pye. She could make all sorts of trouble for their entire family if she got angry enough. However all thoughts of Daisy Drew left her again once she saw the tiniest smile upon Cecilia's face. She knew that her eldest was troubled over their eventual separation.

Nan hated to leave her girls, but she knew that it was very important for her to accompany Jerry to the minister's conference. She could no more shirk her duties as a minister's wife than she could her duties as a mother, and she knew without a doubt that both girls would be well taken care of by their family. Still, it would be so much easier if Cecilia didn't feel so strongly about it.

Like her mother and grandmother, Cecilia Meredith felt things more than other people. When she was happy, she was the happiest child on Earth, but when she was sad, well the same circumstances applied.

Cecilia expected a crowd of relatives when they arrived at Hope's Cove but only found that house's inhabitants and Grandmother awaiting their arrival.

Aunt Una hugged Cecilia and apologetically told informed them, "We were going to have a jolly picnic for the children, but Walt and John caught cold and Rilla phoned that Gracie sprained her ankle."

Jerry laughed and cryptically told his sister, "Well, we saw Gilly in town taking a page out of Walter's childhood. He may not be allowed out of the House of Dreams for quite a while after today's escapade."

Grandmother was shocked at this since she had just seen Gilly when he delivered her newspaper. "Whatever could that precious boy have done? Why he was at Ingleside not two hours ago delivering our newspaper for Kenneth."

"Well Mother," Nan said as she sat Elizabeth down on the floor to toddle about, "we just saw young Gilbert riding a pig through town with Lucy McGowan."

Walter fell back in his armchair. "Oh all the things for that boy to copy, I'm most embarrassed by that!"

Anne thought back to the original pig-ride and remarked, "Those pigs never did leave their yard again though. There are worse things that a boy can do. Walter dear."

Jerry nodded his head, "That's just what I was telling Nan, Mother-Anne!"

Nan plopped down beside her brother, "Well, if the good reverend says that it isn't that bad, then I suppose it isn't. " She watched Cecilia slowly climb upstairs behind Hope to put her things away. "I'm a little worried about Cecilia. I think she's a little afraid to be away from us for so long, but is too stubborn to admit to it. You'll make sure that she's happy while she's here, won't you?" she asked of her brother, sister-in-law, and mother.

"Oh no, Nan!" Walter gave her a most serious look. "I plan to have her scrub the floors each morning with a toothbrush, cook all of our meals from scratch, and generally just watch while all of us have fun and she doesn't."

"Just as long as she's looked after," said Nan.

"Don't worry too much about the girl, Nan. It's normal for children to have some anxiety the first time they're separated from their parents for a long period of time. Walter went through the same thing when Rilla was born, and we sent him to visit with Dr. Parkers family," her mother told her.

"At least Cecilia's with family who love her. I was quartered with some of the most terrible children I have ever met," Walter assured her again.

Upstairs, Hope was showing Cecilia where she could put her things when she jumped into her bed. "We can share my bed, if you want to, Cecilia, and stay awake all night sharing secrets and telling stories. It'll be like we're sisters instead of just cousins. I've always wanted a sister even though Tenny's a good brother." She noticed her cousin's long face, "What's the matter, Cecilia?"

"Wh-where will Elizabeth sleep? Sometimes she gets scared at night and either sleeps with my parents or me. I worry about her being all alone in a big, different house without Mummy."

"Oh, Mum and Dad have set up a crib for her in their room so she won't ever be alone, and she can sleep with us some too. She's such a sweet baby. It must be nice to cuddle up with a cuddle-able baby."

Cecilia knew that Hope was trying her best to make her feel at home, so she climbed on the bed with her and told her, "It is nice, especially when she falls asleep with her chubby little hands wrapped around my fingers. Lately though, she's been wrapping her fingers all in my hair. It's nice at first, but it's really hard to move, and I like to wiggle some in my sleep."

They chattered on and on about nothing in particular but everything that they could think of when Tenny knocked on the door. "Cecilia, Aunt Nan wanted me to tell you to come downstairs because it's time for she and Uncle Jerry to meet their train."

She had been smiling, a genuine, sweet smile until poor Tenny had to be the one to break the news to her. The sweet smile disappeared, and an unmistakable frown took its place. Tenny didn't relish the thought of making his pretty cousin frown so. He liked her smile. When Cecilia smiled, he always felt like smiling as well.

The three bounded downstairs as Nan and Jerry were kissing Elizabeth goodbye. Still she was happy as ever, finding contentment in her Aunt Una's arms. Cecilia wished that she could be as ignorant and happy as her sister.

She stiffened her back, held her head up high, and stilled her quivering lips as she told her parents goodbye. She didn't know how her cold farewell bothered her departing parents. They would never know how much it bothered _her_.

They were gone in a very short time, and everyone else seemed to go about life as usual. Cecilia, on the other hand, felt the sudden, cold emptiness of being separated from her parents. Thankfully she was surrounded by family who dearly loved her because they managed to fill at least some of the void left by her parents by lavishing her with attention and love.

As each day passed, Cecilia still missed her parents, but became accustomed to staying at Hope's Cove. It was rather difficult not to enjoy spending so much time with cousins like Tenny and Hope and Aunt Una and Uncle Walter.

About five days into her visit, everyone was well enough to finally have the long-awaited picnic at Hope's Cove. After finishing the delicious banquet that was prepared for them, the children decided to venture to the little shore at Hope's Cove, each to follow their own desires.

Most of the boys, Maddie McGowan, Hope, and Nell Douglas decided to play a game of baseball, and were having such a fun time that Mr. McGowan and Uncles Walter, Jem, and Ken couldn't help but join the fun. Gracie still couldn't do much on her ankle, so she sat on a little dune with John while they told each other silly stories. The other women folk watched and talked of all the goings on in the Glen.

Cecilia, for her part, found a grassy little spot with just the right amount of sunlight overhead and decided to sketch. She had been itching to have pencil and paper in hand all morning since she saw a certain rose that Uncle Walter had given Aunt Una in the morning light.

It was the most perfect rose that she had seen. It was white as newly fallen snow. There were no blemishes. No petals were out of place. It just struck her young mind as the epitome of everything that is beautiful, had she known what epitome was.

She concentrated so hard on drawing the rose exactly from memory, that she didn't notice when the game ended and many went their own way. She never noticed that she was alone or that Bryant Douglas when he was sent to find her.

Bryant Douglas was a cute little chap though he never thought of himself that way. He had inherited his father's brown complexion and sandy blonde hair from his mother and her "white eyes."

He tapped Cecilia gently on the shoulder, but she was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice. He tapped her again, albeit quite a bit harder, and this time she had little choice but to notice him. In fact, when she turned to face whomever was rude enough to disrupt her muse, she looked straight into his white eyes and was given a terrible fright.

She started to scream until she realized that it was Bryant behind her. Instead of screaming, she only through him her most Nan and Anne-like withering glare.

"What do you think you're doing, coming behind someone like that! I thought your were Death reaching out for me with your icy claw!"

Bryant sat down beside her and coolly said, "You've been listening to John and Hope's stories too much. Your Aunt Una wanted me to let you know that everyone else had gone to the house. She didn't want you to feel abandoned."

Cecilia sniffled a little, feeling overwhelmed by all of the emotions that she had experienced the past several days. "I suppose that she pities me because my parents have abandoned me."

Bryant was shocked to hear such an admission from a child of the Blythe / Meredith clan. "Your parents left you here for good?" Cecilia could only nod. Any other movement would surely cause her to lose all control and break out into sobs. "Why, I thought they were only leaving you here for a couple of weeks while the reverend's at conference!"

Cecilia bit the little lower lip that kept threatening to completely pucker, "Two weeks may as well be forever. They'll get used to not having any children around and will surely leave us here for good."

Bryant only said, "Nah," with a pass of his hand. "My ma has gone on lots of business trips and such, and she's always come home to us. She missed us all too much to stay away. Your ma and pa will come back for you and your little sister."

"You really think so?"

"Why of course! They're good people, not the sort that just abandons their kids. Say, what is that you've been drawing?" he asked peering over her shoulder.

She was a little afraid to show him her precious drawing, but then she was a little curious about what he thought of it as well. He certainly seemed nice enough not to make fun of it or her.

Gingerly, she passed the pad of paper over to him. He studied it with his queer yet handsome eyes for quite some time. She began to worry that he thought it very silly when finally he told her, "That's the prettiest picture of a rose that I've ever seen! It makes me want to go out and pick some until I find one like it."

He liked it! She never felt so good after hearing the praise of one of her drawings before. She played with her skirt a little as she told him, "That rose has already been picked. Uncle Walter gave it to Aunt Una this morning. It's so sweet and romantic."

"Do you like Roses, Cecilia?"

"Yes I do. My middle name is even Rose."

"Gee, that's such a pretty name, Cecilia Rose Meredith."

She smiled a genuine, lovely smile that graced her face. "I think that Bryant is a nice name too."

He smiled back at her, but informed her, "My Christian name is Robert. I was named for my pa's pa. It's an old Miller family name."

"Robert's a nice name too. It fits you."

The two soon found their way back to Hope's Cove and busied themselves playing with the other children. However later that evening, Cecilia found a pretty yellow rose with a red tip with a little handmade tag that just said, "Cecilia's Rose."

Uncle Jem saw it and decided to tease her mercilessly. "Oh you know what that means, Cec. You've got an admirer. Pretty soon you'll be talking about getting married."

Cecilia's brow furrowed, but her eyes grew larger and larger until they were two brown saucers on her face. She wanted to get married, but not anytime in the near future. Why, she wasn't finished with grade school yet, her mother was only just beginning to teach her to cook, and she couldn't sew a stitch to save her life! She decided that she could _not_ get married for at least a year or so.

Thankfully Aunt Faith was nearby and heard Jem's teasing. Ever so swiftly, she came to Cecilia's rescue, "Cec, don't listen to your crazy Uncle Jem. He's just teasing you."

Cecilia let out an obvious sigh of relief that made every adult watching have to hold back their laughter. Aunt Rilla asked to see Cecilia's rose and admired it thoughtfully, "Cecilia, do you know who left such a beautiful rose for you?"

"No," she answered. She had her suspicions, but couldn't be positive. None of the other children were near just then, so she couldn't judge their reactions. The adults had their own reactions though. Cecilia's rose seemed to bring out a nostalgic air in all of them, and they started reminiscing aloud.

Aunt Faith remembered, "I gave Jem a rose the night before he went away to the war. He carried that rose in his pocket all through the war. He came home before I did, but when I did return, he met me in Rainbow Valley one night to return it to me and place his mother's circlet of pearls upon my finger. It was the single most romantic thing that has ever happened in my life. The rose is still in my Bible, and I look upon it every day when I read my scriptures."

Aunt Una remembered, "When I was about fifteen, I was set to attend my first dance. Now, I knew that I couldn't dance because I was the minister's daughter and I was so horribly shy that I wouldn't have talked to many people, but I still longed to attend. I imagined how beautiful all the girls would look, how handsome the young men would be, how everything would just sparkle under the moonlight. Unfortunately I caught cold the night before, reading poetry in the Methodist graveyard far too late in the evening. But someone knew how I long to see everything and longed to smell the lovely flowers, so he brought me a single yellow rose bud home from the dance. I think that was when I _knew_ that I would Walter all my life."

Grandmother remembered, "Every time Gilbert was called away from the House of Dreams that first year we were married, he would return with a single red rose. I don't know where or how he got them in the winter, but he did. I kept and pressed them all, they have their own special chest in our bedroom at Ingleside. I can't believe that I once thought he wasn't romantic enough for me. He's made every day of our marriage a romance in his own sweet, sublet way."

Aunt Rilla looked at Cecilia's rose and absentmindedly said, "A yellow rose with a red tip means a deep friendship on its way to being love. I think it's very special that you were given this rose, Cecilia. Do you plan to press it and keep it?"

"I don't know how, or I would."

Aunt Una smiled, took her hand, and told her, "Come with me, Cecilia. We'll go into Uncle Walter's study and I'll show you how to press it perfectly."

The next Sunday, Cecilia was sitting in the family pew at church, listening reverently to Grandpa Meredith preach when she felt a pair of white eyes upon her. Inside her Bible, she kept her little rose and the sketch she drew that day. The fingered both of them throughout the sermon a little nervously. As they were piling out the church, she noticed a Bible was left on the Douglas pew.

Cecilia tried to be sly as she opened up the text, but no one would have mistaken the smile upon her face when she saw that it was Bryant's. She was still smiling when Bryant ran in to retrieve his Bible.

"Here you go, Bryant. I saw that you left it, and was bringing out to you," Cecilia told him as she handed him his Bible.

"Thank you. Cecilia. Ma would've made me write a hundred verses if I had lost my Bible. Cornelia gave this to me the last Christmas she was alive."

They didn't really know what else to say to each other, so Cecilia blurted, "My parents are coming home tomorrow. We're to return to Avonlea in time for prayer meeting Wednesday."

Bryant's eyes grew somewhat sheepish, "I-I'm really glad you came to the Glen, Cecilia. You'll have to come again soon."

Then something just came over Cecilia. She leaned to Bryant and quickly kissed his cheek before running out the door. She stopped at the doorway just long enough to share one last smile with Bryant before disappearing into the bright sunlight. It wasn't until the next day that Bryant found the sketch of the perfect rose, Cecilia's rose in his Bible.

* * *

I needed a little break from C&J, and this little bit just came to me. Don't forget to review! Reviews are the best inspiration that exists.  



End file.
